A linear unit of the above-referenced type is known from WO 89/03782 A1. In the previously known linear unit, the rotational/translational gear is formed by what is known as a ball screw, the threaded nut of which is connected directly to the rotor of the electric motor, while the threaded spindle transmits its translational movement by means of one end, designed as a push rod, to a master cylinder arrangement following the linear unit. Securing the threaded spindle against rotation, as is necessary for this purpose, is implemented in that the other end of the threaded spindle has a flattened form and is received by a correspondingly shaped perforation of the electric motor housing. The prior art unit is felt to have the disadvantages of a complicated set-up entailing high manufacturing costs and, in particular, the considerable axial overall length.
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to improve a linear unit of the abovementioned generic type to the effect that its set-up is simplified, while at the same time the packaging space required is reduced.
This object is achieved, according to the invention, by means of the features of the present invention.